


Our Choices, Our Selves

by zinjadu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rex runs face first into the fact that Ahsoka is an adult, and they both admit their feelings, Rex gets some well-meaning advice: take the girl on a date.  So he does.  Mostly just cuteness and two people trying to establish a relationship after a less than optimal beginning.</p><p>Takes place after ilyena_sylph and Merfilly's "No One Really Chose This," and thank you to Merfilly for permission to write this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Choices, Our Selves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No One Really Chose This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896347) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Rex sat in the mess hall, eating breakfast with about thousand of his brothers of the 501st and going over various mission reports, double-checking the mission outcomes, the casualty list, and the other details that needed to be monitored in any army. Normally, he had a little bubble to himself in the mornings, and that was how he liked it. Mornings, he believed were for a cup of _caf_ , getting a head start on work, and the best time to grab a quiet moment before some new emergency erupted.

 

Occasionally, however, one of his brothers disrupted his moment of peace. Sometimes it was important, and Rex would give all his attention to a brother that needed him.

 

Sometimes, however, it was Fives doing the disrupting, and so, by definition, not important.

 

Fives sat across from him, almost vibrating with the need to talk. Rex simply ignored him. It was the thing guaranteed to irritate Fives, and also bought Rex a bit more quiet time before the inevitable request for something frivolous. To be fair, Fives was damn good at his job as an ARC-Trooper. He was a mad genius, invaluable on the field and at gathering intel.

 

But he was a pain in the ass when he had too much down time. Like now.

 

“So it’s been a couple months since the Incident,” Fives said without preamble, and Rex looked up sharply, spearing his brother with a glare. Very carefully, he set the datapad down, letting out a controlled breath, fighting to keep from punching the man in the mouth. He could feel the outrage building, the intense need for no one to know about that, not for his sake, but for Ahsoka’s. Quickly, Fives held up his hands and looked away.

 

“Hey, I don’t know what happened, and its not my place to know,” he said softly, “but I know the commander got… hurt, and that you were in the medbay with her for a while.” Fives looked contrite for his too blunt opening, and Rex let it go, feeling the tension ebb away. Slightly.

 

“What are you trying to get at Fives?” he asked flatly. Fives met his eyes again, and his brother looked serious, which told Rex that this was something Fives thought was important. Actually important, not ‘important because it seems like fun.’

 

“Because it happened on my watch, well, I’ve been keeping a closer eye on her. Figured that was reasonable, and I’ve noticed that you and her…” Fives paused, took a breath, and confirmed Rex’s fears about Fives being too damned observant for his own good, “You love each other.”

 

Rex said nothing. Instead, he opted to maintain the blandest expression possible, giving nothing away. He knew it wouldn’t matter. Once Fives had an idea, he wouldn’t let go of it, but Rex could at least try to get out of this without compromising himself or Ahsoka.

 

“Fine, be a stoic barve, at least you’ll listen to me if you aren’t yelling at me,” Fives said earnestly. “You love each other, but you aren’t _doing_ anything about it, and stolen moments shipboard don’t count. You can’t just let something like that lie, or you’ll lose it.”

 

“I don’t see how any of this is your business, Fives,” Rex said evenly.

 

“It’s my business because you’re my brother, and she’s not just my commander, but my friend, my… sister, I guess. Though that’s kind of weird, considering… anyway. It’s my business because _I_ love you both, you idiot, and I care about you both too much to watch you throw it all away,” Fives said, voice quiet. Their conversation wouldn’t carry, but the intensity in Fives’ voice spoke to how much he did care, and Rex felt his resolve to maintain his Captain walls fading.

 

“I…” he started to say, then he took a drag of his _caf_ to buy himself a little time to order his thoughts better. Setting down the cup, he considered it and spoke, not _to_ Fives, not exactly, but kind of in the general vicinity of Fives. It was easier that way.

 

“Yes, we love each other, and yes, the Incident,” he growled, unable to recall that time without feeling a touch of anger that it had happened, that she, that they had both, been put in that position. “It… catalyzed things, I suppose you could say, but it’s been difficult to go beyond reestablishing our equilibrium, what with everything going on. I don’t… I don’t know how make things go forward, and she won’t… I know why she doesn’t want to push things, but…”

 

“So she’s waiting for you to make a move, and you have no idea how to do that?” Fives asked, and Rex looked up to see his brother smirking at him. Rex’s expression turned flat.

 

“Your words, not mine _vod_ ,” Fives said defensively, the smirk gone from his face but not his eyes. Rex would count that good enough. “Look, just ask her out on a date. We’ve got some R&R coming up, on Coruscant no less. Lots of good places there. I can give you a few suggestions.”

 

“I think I hate you right now, Fives,” Rex grumbled, picking up his datapad, determined to get back to work. Fives laughed.

 

“How is that different from normal, Captain?” he asked.

 

* * *

 

Kix was not much more helpful.

 

“I don’t normally say this, but Fives gave you some good advice, Rex,” Kix said. Rex had found the medic taking stock in the medbay, as was usual after an engagement with the enemy. He checked in on his brothers who had sustained survivable injuries while Kix finished up, and then they had retreated to the small office that Kix used as an impromptu consultation room. The man had been learning a lot of psychology lately, at an alarming rate, but he was one of the few on board who one, knew everything about the Incident, and two, Rex could talk to about it.

 

Rex didn’t think, as much as the General understood and even approved, that their relationship could withstand _these_ conversations.

 

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” Rex said, and sighed, leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew what Kix would say about that: defensive posture, but Rex didn’t particularly care at this moment.

 

“Look, you both have been doing well, psychologically speaking,” Kix said, in that calm, reasonable voice. “You’ve both processed the experience, and as far as anyone else can tell, you’re the good friends you’ve always been. But you said it yourself: you understand her reasons for not making the first move for something more. And frankly, I think she’s right to wait on you for this. We’re programmed to do as our commanders ask, the Jedi in particular, and if you’re to have anything together it has to come from you, not the programming.”

 

“I’m not disputing that,” Rex said, and shot Kix an arch look, anticipating his brother’s next comment. “And I’m not trying to avoid the issue. I just… every time I think of how to go about it, I get stuck.”

 

“What do you get stuck on?” Kix asked, and Rex recognized full psychologist mode. _Stang_ , he thought. He was in for it now, but then, he knew it would come to this when he decided to talk to Kix in the first place. His own damn fault, really.

 

“Where am I going to take her? 79’s?” he asked. “We don’t exactly get paid, Kix. There’s no requisition form for this. And I’m not Fives. I don’t hustle darts to get credits.” Rex sat perfectly still, and tried to keep himself contained. But Kix could read between the lines.

 

“Have you considered talking to the General about that?” Kix asked slowly, watching him closely to gauge his reactions. Rex snorted.

 

“Right. I’ll just go up to the General and say what? ‘Sir, you mind if I take out your Padawan-slash-little sister figure and oh, I need some credits to do it?’ Yeah, that’ll go over well,” Rex drawled sarcastically. “Skywalker might approve in a general sense, Kix, but I’m not about to parade it in front of him.”

 

“You challenged him once, when it came to her,” Kix reminded him gently. Rex shook his head, but Kix kept talking. “And I think you might be surprised, Rex.   The General, he cares about her being happy, and you make her happy. I don’t know why, but you do,” Kix teased. Rex rolled his eyes at that.

 

“Thanks, brother, good confidence boost there,” Rex said. Kix shrugged.

 

“You don’t need a confidence boost, you need to work the problem. Not any different than on the field. If one option is closed to you, find new ones. If you can’t find them, make them,” Kix said. “I recall a no-nonsense captain telling a shiny and overwhelmed medic that.”

 

Rex couldn’t help but smile at that. “Point taken, Kix, point taken.”

 

* * *

 

Anakin was looking forward to being back on Coruscant, where his wife… well, didn’t exactly wait. That would imply that she was sitting around doing nothing but pining for him. Padme certainly was not idle, and it was one of the many things he loved about her. She was likely in the middle of some important debate or another, fighting for justice and truth in a Senate that was admittedly less corrupt now that Sidious had been found out.

 

They were only a few hours away, and he was trying to meditate, to improve his ability with some of the more delicate Force techniques. He had been pushing himself more lately, ever since he had been unable to help his Padawan, and he hoped to better himself to keep her safer and to be able to teach her more as well.

 

Though, he wasn’t too terribly upset when Rex knocked on the door, interrupting him.

 

The meditation hadn’t been going all that well anyway.

 

“Come in, Rex,” he called, and got up, shaking the stiffness out of his legs. Rex entered and shut the door behind him, and Anakin could feel the conflict within his captain. He had been keeping a close eye on both Rex and Ahsoka since the Incident, and they had been coping rather well. They had managed to find ways to work with each other and be around each other, and according to Ahsoka, they were getting along really well. He hadn’t been worried.

 

Until now. Now he was worried.

 

“What’s going on, Rex?” he asked without bothering to hide that he was making inferences from Jedi senses. Rex drew himself up slightly, shoulders back, not an intimidating posture, but one that meant Rex was ready to hold whatever ground he thought he needed to occupy. Gold eyes met blue, the two of them easily of a height, and Anakin wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.

 

“Want to be clear, sir, this isn’t me asking your permission, or even for your approval,” Rex said. Anakin blinked, realization dawning. _Oh_ , he thought, _about damn time!_

 

He smiled, and he could see Rex relax a little at that.

 

“But I do need some help, sir,” Rex admitted, and he knew what it cost the other man to say that. “I know that the Order has rules about this sort of thing, though you haven’t enforced them. I thought that, maybe, we could sneak under the radar, as it were. I’d like her to make her happy, but…”

 

“Rex, say no more,” Anakin said, grinning and holding his hands up in mock-defeat. “I hear you, and I think I have an idea.”

 

“Oh good,” Rex said, a dry grin on his face. “I’m glad _someone_ does.”

 

* * *

 

“Commander,” Rex said, catching up to Ahsoka as they were disembarking. “A moment?” She turned around, smiling as she saw him. They had been able to stay friends, and they were as close as they had always been. That he still sought her out was reassuring, and she knew they had had barely any downtime since that day. So she had been patient. Luckily, she’d had a lot of practice at being patient about Rex.

 

“Of course, Rexter,” she said, with that sharp grin and tilt to her head. They walked back into the ship a little, where the deserted corridors gave them a little more privacy.

 

“So, what’s going on?” she asked, looking up at him, and could feel him maintaining that steady presence.

 

“I was thinking that we should have some time together, you and me, outside of combat or shipboard time,” he said, a sardonic grin on his face. “It’s a little crowded on the ship, and well. As exhilarating as it is to take on a group of clankers, its not exactly… romantic.”

 

Ahsoka was fairly certain she looked as surprised as she felt, if Rex’s expanding grin was anything to go by. She hadn’t anticipated him coming around this quickly, but then Rex wasn’t someone who hesitated much when he made a choice.

 

“Well,” he prompted. “What do you say?” Underneath his steady demeanor, there was a slight, ever so slight, sliver of worry. She shook her head to clear out the shock, and then gave him the brightest smile she could, because she _felt_ bright, almost luminous.

 

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “I mean, I’d like that. A lot.” She laughed, slightly nervous, but mostly happy. “Did you have anything in mind?”

 

“Got it all figured out,” he said proudly. “Turns out Senator Amidala adores you and wants you to have a good time, so she’s helped us out. She’s invited you to her place for ‘girl prep time’, whatever that means, and will see you get to the restaurant in time.”

 

“Rex, when exactly did you arrange all this? And how?” she asked, one white eyebrow marking rising up in inquiry. “Not that I’m against it, but you went to a lot of trouble.” Then it was his turn to shake is head, and then he looked at her like she was missing the point.

 

“You’re worth the effort, Ahsoka,” he said with a quiet matter-of-factness that made her stomach flutter in an interesting way. “And it was pointed out to me that some effort needed to be made or… well. I’d rather not lose… us, before we even happen properly.”

 

“I know what you mean,” she said softly, and he had stated the thing she had been worried about. That they would spend too much time trying to make sure the other was okay, that neither of them would take that first step. She had been waiting, trying to give him the space he needed, worried that going too fast for him would have ruined their chance as well.

 

“Alright, well, I guess I’ll see you tonight?” she asked, and he nodded, crooked grin on his face. She knew her lekku were probably giving everything away, and that he knew how to read them, but they were rather beyond the point of worrying about embarrassment, really.

 

“See you tonight,” he affirmed, and she started to walk away, and then looked back at him, unable to stop giving him one last smile before she left the _Resolute_. He stood there, tall and trim, still in his armor, with his sharp nose and golden eyes. To everyone else, he was a soldier, a captain, a brother, someone solid in a fight, implacable in his tenacity, and a good officer. But she treasured those times when he was himself, when she saw his kind heart, his thoughtful gestures, and the smile that reached his eyes.

 

A smile that seemed like it was only for her.

 

* * *

 

“Ahsoka!” Padme said brightly as she entered the Senator’s apartments. There was talk that she would be elected Chancellor, though she claimed she wanted no part of that job, and there was a faction that worried about having two consecutive Chancellors from Naboo. Politics had become more a part of Ahsoka’s life these days, and it still drove her crazy, but she was starting to understand more of it.

 

Still, spending time with Padme was always a treat. As much as she loved Skyguy and the _vod’e_ , they were very, very male. It was sometimes nice to be girly. And Padme always managed to be feminine and elegant without sacrificing her power and passion. She admired that in the other woman, and looking down at herself, Ahsoka hoped that Padme could do something with… well, her.

 

“Come in, come in,” Padme urged, taking Ahsoka by the hand and pulling her inside. Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile. “Now, I know the situation is somewhat delicate, but I think we can make sure you have a good time and not set off any alarms.”

 

“Just a question, Padme,” Ahsoka said before they got swept up in other things. “How did _you_ find out about all of this?” Padme gave her a sheepish grin.

 

“Anakin might have mentioned that you and a certain captain care a great deal for each other, but that you were having difficulty finding the time to spend together, just the two of you,” she explained. “I know the Order has its rules, Ahsoka, but Anakin has suggested, well. There are changes at hand, in the Republic and the Order.   I’m less clear about what is occurring in the Order itself, but certain things aren’t as taboo as they once were. The changes war brings aren’t always bad ones.

 

“More, you deserve to be happy, Ahsoka. You and everyone who has been fighting, either because they were too young or… made to order,” Padme said, her lips twisting in distaste for a moment, but then squeezed Ahsoka’s callused, battle hardened hands in her own softer ones. “Sorry about the speech, habit, and the Senate has been particularly stubborn lately.”

 

“It’s alright, Padme, I. Thank you,” Ahsoka said, heart in her throat. She knew that Padme and Anakin were closer than they should be, but Padme didn’t make her arguments for herself, for selfish reasons, but because she saw what others suffered through and found _their_ suffering unbearable. Such a good woman, with a good heart, Ahsoka felt lucky to have such a friend.

 

“Now, let’s see what I can do for you. I don’t think we’ll want to do too much, and your coloring will dictate certain things, but you have an excellent bone structure, and we’ll want to highlight your legs, and make sure that your eyes stand out… yes, I know exactly what to do,” Padme said, leading Ahoka deeper into her apartments.

 

“You realize, I have no idea what you’re talking about right?” Ahsoka asked, teasing her friend. Well, she did have no idea what most of it really meant, but she understood she was getting dressed up.

 

“It’s alright, Ahsoka. You’re lucky I’m an excellent teacher,” the Senator said brightly. And before that afternoon, Ahsoka could never have imagined that picking out a dress and accessories would have been so much fun.

 

* * *

 

Rex waited at the restaurant, trying not to feel out of place in the formal, black jacket with its high collar and silver buttons down the front. The pants were slightly better, because at least they were relatively simple. At least he _looked_ like he belonged here, at a reservation courtesy of the Senator. She had also gifted them some credits as well with firm instructions to have fun. Rex, normally a proud man, had been willing enough to ask for help to spend this time with Ahsoka.

 

Really, as long as he could think of it as a gift from the Senator to the Jedi Padawan, Rex was perfectly fine with it all. He was just the lucky man who got to be with her.

 

Then the airspeeder pulled up to the landing platform, and a chauffer hopped out and held the door open. Then two long legs swung out, high-heeled feet settling on the walkway, and Ahsoka emerged in a dress that made Rex wonder if the Senator liked him or hated him. It was form fitting, hugging her hips with a dark grey material, with an elegant version of her tabard in a dark blue at her waist, and very thin straps threading over her shoulders. She also had some jewelry on, a necklace with a blue stone that somehow matched the color of her eyes.

 

He must have been starting, because she smiled triumphantly as she saw him. Kicking himself into gear, he hustled forward, and took her hand.

 

“You look amazing,” he said, feeling more than little bit like an idiot. She knew she looked amazing, but she grinned at him all the same for the compliment, pleased that he noticed.

 

“You look good, too,” she said, giving him a quick glance up and down, and he felt himself straighten like a solider at parade rest. Grinning, he tucked her arm in his, and he gave his name to the host and they were seated quickly and with an unnerving amount of deference. Then the waiter came by and started listing specials and wines, and Rex promptly started to feel a little lost.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka had to admit, she did kind of enjoy how she looked. Rex’s expression had been highly satisfying. And _he_ looked good as well, cleaned up like some kind of dashing hero from Echo’s favorite holodrama. But she was starting to wonder if this whole thing was really them.

 

The dress looked good, but was uncomfortable. She was worried she was going to fall out of it, one way or another. The restaurant was lovely and the food smelled amazing, but they were both more than a little overwhelmed by the place.

 

Skyguy and Padme had their hearts in the right place, and she and Rex had both certainly liked the sound of this date, but… it all was a bit too formal.

 

And while she and Rex ate together and talked all the time, something about this place seemed to make them both unsure how to start. They weren’t formal people. Sometimes they were constrained by circumstance and custom, but there were always smirks, sarcastic remarks, and dry looks that softened the edges of those times.

 

But twenty minutes in this place, and they were both going stir crazy.

 

It was a lovely intimate little table, set back from the main floor of the restaurant and lit with low lights. Likely the reason Padme had gotten them this very table was because it oozed romance, and it was a sweet thought. She also felt a strange kind of performative pressure: be romantic here, the table seemed to imply.

 

She looked at Rex from across the table, and he looked back, both of them at a loss for words in a way they never had been before.

 

“This is terrible, isn’t it?” she asked. “Not you, no, but this place, this set up.” She waved her hand slightly to indicate the restaurant and their over-the-top attempt at a date. He looked inordinately relieved at her question, which made her smile.

 

“Food should not be so complicated as to require three different forks,” he said dryly, and she could see him visibly relax.

 

“I suppose we’ll just have to try again, the next time we get R&R,” she said, smiling and trying not to feel too disappointed. She didn’t even want to think about how she was going to tell Padme that it had all proved a bit too much for people who were more accustomed to battlefield rations than fine dining.

 

“I’m not prepared to admit defeat yet, _cyar'ika_ ,” he said, and she matched his dry expression, surveying the restaurant as though it were a volatile extraction point.

 

“Well, let’s see if we can prevent this reservation from being a waste,” she said, and _listened_ , her head cocking to the side and her eyes half closing in concentration. She had been learning to rely more on her montrals, now that they were fully formed, and she threaded a bit of Force through them, picking up on emotions as well as sounds. Then she found exactly what she was looking for, and she refocused on Rex.

 

“Got it,” she said. “Couple at the door?” she asked, jerking her head to indicate a nervous looking young man and a sweet-faced young woman, both a little underdressed for this place, but earnest.

 

“I see them,” he said, flicking his gaze to them and back to her.

 

“They could use a bit of help. So I think there’s an emergency we have to go deal with, and we’d like to see that nice couple take our spot, seeing as its all pre-paid,” she explained. He nodded once, and they sprang into action. There was a fake call to answer, a waiter to explain to, the host to cajole, and a couple to see ushered to their table, bewildered expressions on both their faces.

 

Bursting from the front door, they looked at each other, in their gorgeous but too formal clothes, and laughed. The chauffer, Jervis, came to attention at their appearance and looked back and forth between them, clearly confused and worried.

 

“Ma’am? Sir?” Jervis said tentatively, and Ahsoka felt a little bit bad about this. He was a kind older human, who clearly adored the Senator, and thus had been willing to help her treat a friend to a romantic night. It was just a shame that their notions of romance didn’t line up.

 

“It’s alright, Jervis,” Ahsoka said, getting herself back under control. “The Senator was very kind to arrange all this for us, but well, it’s not us. We were hoping we could trouble you for a bit of help.”

 

“Of course! Any friend of the Senator’s! But let’s talk about this in the car, yes?” he asked, and ushered them into the backseat, and then he went around to the front. “Well, where would you like to go?”

 

Ahsoka looked at Rex, and he was looking back at her. Then his eyes wandered down to her dress, and she knew exactly where they need to go. She turned to window between the back and the front of the airspeeder.

 

“Somewhere we can get less formal clothes,” she said, and then they were off.

 

* * *

 

Rex rocked back on his heels, waiting for Ahsoka. She had seemed pleased with where Jervis had taken them, but now she was certainly taking her time finding something to wear. He didn’t quite understand what was taking so long: Rex had found some plain, durable pants in black, a blue pullover shirt, and a black jacket. He had even found a pair of boots that were infinitely more comfortable than those formal shoes.

 

Jervis sat in the chairs provided, and the old man smiled up at him.

 

“You just have to be patient, son,” he said sagely. “Take it from an old, married man, you can’t rush a lady. Not on anything.” Rex felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” Rex said, and then Ahsoka appeared. She had changed out of that slinky dress (and Rex had very much wanted to see that), and found a pretty white dress that hugged her torso at the top and left her arms bare. It flared out over her hips and hung lightly down to her knees, trimmed all along the edges in blue designs. Instead of those heeled shoes, she wore white sandals that laced up her calf, making an interesting echo to the white markings on her face.

 

The grey dress had made Ahsoka look like an elegant sexpot, but this made her look like… herself. It was perfect. She smiled at seeing his expression, and her blue eyes were warm. She even gave him a little up and down look, that meant he must have passed some kind of muster for her.

 

Jervis coughed politely.

 

That jerked them both back to reality, and Ahsoka handed over the barrowed clothes and jewelry to the man.

 

“Please tell Padme we very much appreciated her effort, but well, it was a bit much for us,” she said, and Jervis nodded, standing.

 

“You sure I can’t take you somewhere else?” he asked.

 

“We’ll be alright,” Rex said, patting Jervis on the back. “I have some credits, and where we’re going, it’d be a bit much to arrive in such a nice airspeeder.”

 

“Where are we going, Rex?” Ahsoka asked. “You didn’t say.”

 

He smiled.

 

* * *

 

Rex watched Ahoska’s face as they arrived by public tram at the carnival that operated year round in the entertainment district. Her blue eyes reflected the cavalcade of bright lights, and she seemed to drink in the atmosphere.

 

Then she turned to him, as though evaluating him anew.

 

“You know, we were never allowed to go here, when we were younger, those of us in the Order,” she said. Then she looked back at the lights. “Always did seem like fun, though.”

 

“Didn’t know that,” he admitted. “It just seemed like… fun. Was my first idea of where to take you, but some of the lads talked me out of it.” He declined to mention that it was the General who had all but mandated that Rex take Ahsoka out for a ‘properly romantic’ evening. A good man he might be, but Skywalker tended forget different people had their own ways of doing things, sometimes.

 

If he and Ahsoka were to be anything at all, it was likely not to include fancy restaurants and pretty but uncomfortable clothes.

 

“Besides,” he went on, “I hear they have really good sweets here.” She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

 

“You troopers and your sweet tooth,” she laughed. Without any hesitation, she took his hand in her own and pulled him forward. “Come on, I want to go some rides first.”

 

A few rides later, Ahsoka looked up at him, her lekku flushed with excitement.

 

“I was worried that the rides wouldn’t be any fun, but they were! I mean, I didn’t think they’d compare in excitement to anything we’ve been through. Like, I don’t know, when some captain landed on a Seppie world in a gunship that’s upside down _and_ on fire,” she said as they made their way off the main strip and down some of the side paths. Rex shrugged.

 

“What about some Padawan fighting a Sith while running through a collapsing building?” he asked, eyebrow arched. Her lekku became ever so slightly flushed at that: a Togrutan blush he had learned.

 

“Skyguy told you about that one, did he?” she asked. He smiled.

 

“Yes, and in between cursing you for a mad woman, his pride was pretty easy to see,” Rex said. She brightened at that, though she was still blushing. “But I agree with you, _cyar'ika_. The rides were fun. Maybe because they were thrilling but not life endangering? I don’t understand why everyone else was screaming, though.”

 

“Not sure about that either,” she said, as they rounded the corner, in search of food. They grabbed some greasy cubes of meat on sticks, and Rex suddenly found himself ravenous. They hadn’t had anything to eat at the restaurant, and both of their metabolisms required a lot of fuel. Rex ate his with gusto, and saw that Ahoska was being oddly delicate with her food. She caught his look and gave him an exasperated expression.

 

“You do not want to know how much concentration it is taking to make sure I don’t ruin this dress. Why the hell did I decide to wear white?” she asked, almost to herself, and then took another bite. He grabbed some napkins for her, and held one underneath the skewer she was eating. She shot him a grateful look.

 

“Not sure, but you do look beautiful. Well, you always do, even covered in dirt and grime after a battle… no, especially then,” he told her. “Still, its good to see you in something… less practical.”

 

She had stopped eating and was just looking at him. He couldn’t figure out her expression, or her lekku. It was like she was stunned. He didn’t think he had said anything _that_ profound. Then she drew closer to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

 

“What was that for?” he asked, still a little confused. She gave him a bright smile and then drew the last bit of meat off the skewer and ate it.

 

“Being yourself,” she said. Unsure how to respond to that statement, he simply took her hand in his and went to find some sugar.

 

After some restorative food, they had found the part of the carnival dedicated to games, and they both tried their hand at the shooting gallery. Rex had easily discovered that the sight for the game-blasters was off and compensated easily, winning Ahsoka an overly large stuffed toy. They had played a few other games, but mostly gave the prizes away, keeping any competition friendly.

 

Eventually, they found themselves on the Viewing-Wheel, something that was less of a ride and more of a place to rise, slightly, above the skyline and see the glittering city-scape in all its glory. Ahsoka was tucked up against his side, and he had slung one arm around her shoulders, as they sat close together in the little metal basket that was suspended from an arm of the wheel.

 

“It’s amazing up here, but all the lights, you can’t see the stars, and its… I don’t know. Once, this place was my home, but now…” Ahsoka trailed off and shook her head slightly.

 

“I’d like to take you to Shili one day,” she continued. “You’d love it. The grasslands seem endless, and the air is so clean, and you can always see the stars. I wasn’t there for long when I went on my akul-hunt, but I remember how peaceful it was, even though an akul was trying to eat me,” she said, giving him a smirk that was all Ahsoka.

 

“I’d like that, but does home have to be a place?” he asked, and she looked up at him, eyes thoughtful. She reached up and traced his jawline, and the privacy of their location at the top of the wheel, the slight swaying motion of their little bucket, seemed to make its own little world. He wrapped his hand around her fingers, and held her close, leaving the rest unsaid.

 

* * *

 

 

It was just after midnight, and they walked back along the promenade that led up to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka held Rex’s hand, and felt more than a little bold for doing so in sight of the Temple. Things were changing, true, but there was a long way to go before she could be open about her feelings for the clone captain.

 

“I suppose this is where I leave you,” Rex said, the regret clear in his voice, though he looked happy.

 

“I had a good time,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’m glad we did this. I...” she floundered for a moment, and then settled on something easy, saying, “Good night, Rex.”

 

“Good night, Ahsoka,” he said, voice soft, and she withdrew, their hands letting each other go ever so slowly. She took a few steps, stopped, and turned to see him still standing there. He had made this first move, had made it clear that he wanted to work to develop their relationship, and she saw that she couldn’t put it all on him. She couldn’t let the intensity of… the Incident make her shy away from acting on her feelings entirely.

 

“To hell with it,” she muttered and strode back to him, ignored Rex’s surprised expression, pulled his head down to her own, and kissed him soundly. He hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss with fervor. They breathed each other in, hearts beating in time, and she could feel her stomach flutter in a pleasant and startling way.

 

Breaking apart, they still held each other close, foreheads resting together. He traced the lines of her facial markings, fingers achingly gentle, and she felt her desire for him bloom anew.

 

“ _Cyare_ … I,” she whispered.

 

“I love you too, _cyar'ika_ ,” he said softly, a tender smile on his face. She nuzzled his neck, and nipped lightly at the hollow of his throat. He growled, low and heated.

 

“I love you,” she affirmed. His arms tightened around her briefly, and they pressed themselves close, an echo of before, but this time both of them fully cognizant. Still, doing more would be too soon, and they both knew that. Withdrawing, they gave each other half-shy half-desiring looks.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ll be able to get away from the Temple again so soon?” he asked. She frowned thoughtfully.

 

“Maybe. I’ll see what Skyguy says,” she said, smiling brightly. He smiled.

 

“Ha! Alright, we’ll see,” he agreed. “Good night, Ahsoka. Sleep well.”

 

“You too,” she said, and all but skipped back to the Temple, turning around every so often to see if Rex was still there, and feeling very loved to see that he was there until she reached the door.

 

Whereupon she met Skyguy waiting for her.

 

“Have a good time, Snips?” he asked, arms folded across his chest. Smiling, she bounded up to him, and tugged at one of his arms until he uncrossed them, and she slung her arm through his, like the old friends and comrades-in-arms that they were.

 

“Yes, and thank you,” she said sincerely. “Though, I hope Padme’s not too upset with us.” Anakin shot her a confused glance at that comment.

 

“She only said she hopes you had a good time, and that she demands a recounting over breakfast. Hope you’re prepared to get up early, Snips,” he said, teasing her. _So Padme didn’t tell him everything,_ she thought, and felt relatively relieved about that. Skyguy might be privy to her life in some ways, but not all of them.

 

“I think I can manage it,” she said, and smirked at him, feeling very much like her old self. It was nice, she thought, to be back.

 

* * *

 

Rex wandered into the barracks in the wee hours of the morning, and only a few of his brothers will still up. One of them, of course, was Fives. Damn the man for being a night owl when they had downtime.

 

“Hey, Captain,” his brother drawled.

 

“Fives. Surprised to see you here. Don’t you have a girlfriend on planet?” he asked, in part trying to deflect Fives’ curiosity, and in part because he was honestly surprised. Fives shrugged, in a _what can you do_ kind of way.

 

“She found out that she wasn’t my only girlfriend, because apparently girlfriends on other planets count. How was I supposed to know that?” he asked, still apparently bewildered by the notion. Rex mightily refrained from laughing.

 

“So,” Fives persisted, trying to appear guileless and failing. “How was your date?”

 

Rex thought about his options here. He could go for his usual stoic blankness, or he could grumble at his brother. Either reaction would just encourage Fives. Instead, Rex shot his brother a sharp grin.

 

“Good fun, Fives, thanks for the suggestion,” he said, and breezed past his brother and his brother’s dumbfounded expression. By the time Fives sufficiently recovered from Rex’s unexpected bout of sharing, it was already too late. The Captain had executed a perfect strategic retreat.

 

* * *

 

Their time on Coruscant was over after only a few days, once the supplies were sorted and repairs affected, they were off. The war would be over one day, and Rex had started to think about what he might get up when that day came around. Maybe the Jedi would see the sense in having some backup for their Knights out there; it was a job he was more than qualified for at least.

 

As he headed to the mission briefing, Ahsoka fell into step beside him. She shot him a brief grin, which he returned. They hadn’t had the chance to go out together again, their respective duties keeping them apart, but he knew they would keep finding time for each other, keep returning to each other like magnets, drawn together by the very nature of what they were.

 

Ahsoka, for her part, felt hopeful. She and Rex had found more than their equilibrium, they had found a way to move forward and still be themselves. They had both taken risks and steps, and while there were still external barriers to their changing relationship, the internal ones had all but crumbled. Now, they could face the rest of it together, like they had done with everything else.

 

For now, however, there was a war to get back to, Seppie hold outs to take, Sith lords to battle, and a Republic to save. And as they went, they walked on side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from the long plotty fic, wanted to write some cuteness and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. :)
> 
> Mando'a:  
> Cyare = beloved  
> Cyar'ika = sweetheart


End file.
